The Incredibles: Sweet Love
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: When Dash is introduced to a girl who has many interests similar to his own, a friendship quickly builds. But, how will they overcome obstacles that threaten not just their friendship, but something more? Find out in UltimateDisneyInfinityFan's latest story!
1. Chapter 1

The Incredibles: The Taste Of Love Is Sweet.

Chapter 1-Beginning Of A Beautiful Friendship.

Our story begins at the house of a family called the Parrs. Right now, Dash, son of Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl and brother to Violet, was rushing to finish his breakfast so he could get to school quick. For reasons no one could understand, he was excited about this Thursday school day.

"Come on, Mom!" Dash said as he threw his backpack on his back.

"I'm coming, Dash! Calm down a bit, OK?" Helen said before she hurried through the kitchen with Violet following her before she piled her kids into the car and drove Dash and Violet to school.

On the way, Violet asked Dash, "Hey, Dash, why have you been so excited for today? All week, you've said you can't wait until Thursday. Is it Video Game Day in class again?"

Dash smiled widely and shook his head, "Better, we're getting a new student today. It's apparently a girl, but no one knows her name yet." he said.

Once he was dropped off, Dash hurried to his classroom and took his seat and waited as the rest of the classroom was filled. After some time, Mr. Kropp came in.

"All right, class, I know you've all been excited for this day. Now, let me proudly introduce our newest student. Everyone, please welcome her from ArcGame Elementary!" Kropp said as a girl with black hair filled with candy that ended in a ponytail poked her head in the doorway before slowly walking in, showing she was wearing a teal sweater with a brown skirt with teal, white and purple striped leggings that were mismatched, along with black boots.

"H-hi, everyone." she said. The rest of the class smiled and greeted her back.

"Now, there's no need to be shy. Just tell us a little bit about yourself." Kropp said.

"Well, my name is Vanellope von Schweetz. I'm a huge fan of candy, I'm very energetic, I like racing, and I'm not gonna lie, I like to play jokes." the girl said.

Kropp frowned a bit at that last one before saying, "Well, then I guess I should sit you by somebody who shares those interests. So, I guess I'll have to sit you by Dash." with a sigh.

Dash waved his hand so Vanellope could identify him. She smiled at him as she walked to the desk behind him and sat down.

Dash leaned back and said, "Nice to meet you." with a smile.

Vanellope smiled, "You too." she said before she sneezed and she suddenly zipped around the room in a blur of blue pixelated blocks, bouncing to the ceiling first, then off it to the wall, where she then bounced back to in front of her seat, where the pixels disappeared.

Dash stared at her in awe as she shook her head from dizziness.

"THAT WAS AWESOME!" Dash yelled as Vanellope sniffed and smiled at him.

"What was that?!" Kropp asked in bewilderment.

"Sorry. It's an ability of mine. I can, as one would say, glitch at will. Watch this." Vanellope said as she crawled under an empty desk before she covered herself with pixels again. The pixels shot upwards and the next thing anyone knew, Vanellope was sitting on top of the desk.

"Ta-Da!" she said as a couple of students clapped.

"Hey, are you a Super?" a boy asked.

Vanellope shook her head, "I was born with this, but despite that, I'm not a Super." she said.

"Well, if that doesn't make you a Super, then it makes you a freak!" the boy said before he and a bunch of the other students started laughing and pointing at her calling her a freak and a glitch or a glitchy freak, making Vanellope sad.

Dash got mad as he stood up and said, "Why don't you losers shut up?! I think her glitching is cool!"

He then walked over to Vanellope and said, "Don't listen to them. I don't think you're a freak, Vanellope."

The candy-haired girl looked at Dash in surprise before she smiled widely, "Thank you. Dash, was it?" she asked as they shook hands.

Dash nodded as Mr. Kropp looked at him in shock.

"Well, Dash, it looks like you've taken a turn from the little joker I usually know and clearly you've demonstrated that you have more decency to a new student that has a unique ability THAN THE REST OF THIS CLASS!" Kropp said, shouting the last part, making the rest of the class feel ashamed, "In fact, because you mistreated Vanellope on her first day here, everyone except her and Dash will have extra homework tonight and a test tomorrow!" he went on, making the class groan in annoyance.

Later on, at lunchtime, Vanellope looked for somewhere to sit, but no one would let her sit with them. She was dejected before she heard someone say, "Yo, Vanellope!" She looked and smiled when she saw Dash at an empty table, waving for her to come over.

She went over and sat by him, "Now I have something else to thank you for, Dash. Thanks again for sticking up for me in class." she said with a smile.

Dash gave her a thumbs-up, "No problem. You wanna be friends?" he asked.

"Yeah!" Vanellope said, excited.

As they ate, Dash and Vanellope discussed about their favorite things, like TV shows, video games and much more.

"I'm telling you, Dash, Goku is the best Dragon Ball character." Vanellope said as she and Dash discussed recent episodes of Dragon Ball Super.

"I know, right? I'm not saying Vegeta's bad or anything, just Goku's demonstrated multiple times that he's significantly more powerful." Dash said.

"You know, I'd like to hang out with you after school." Vanellope said.

"Hey, that gives me an idea. Why don't you see if you can come over to my house for dinner tonight?" Dash said.

"Yeah, our families can get to know each other!" Vanellope agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Dinner With The Parrs.

After school, Dash hurried to his mom's car and said, "Hey, Mom, I made friends with the new student!" as he climbed in.

Helen smiled widely, "That's great, honey! What's their name?" she asked.

"Vanellope von Schweetz. That's her right there." Dash answered as he pointed her out.

Helen looked and smiled, "Huh. Well, how was it making friends with her?" she asked.

"Great, we have a lot in common." Dash said before someone tapped Helen's window. They looked and saw a muscular woman that had blonde hair in a pixie cut.

Helen rolled down the window, "Are you Dash's mother?" the woman asked.

Helen nodded, "Helen Parr." she said as she and the woman shook hands.

"My name is Tamora Calhoun. I'm Vanellope's adoptive mom and a soldier in the Hero's Duty faction of the Army." the woman said as she went and shook Dash's hand.

"You must be Dash. Vanellope told me what you suggested." Calhoun said with a smile.

"What did you suggest, Dash?" Helen asked.

"That her family come meet us for dinner at home." Dash answered.

Helen smiled, "That's actually not a bad idea. Can you come around 6?" she asked Calhoun.

The soldier gave her a thumbs-up, "No problem. See you then." she said before Helen gave her the Parr house address and the two mothers drove their kids home.

Once returning home, the Parrs straightened up and cooked a dinner that would make mouths drop.

At about 6 o'clock, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Bob called as he walked to the door and opened it, seeing Calhoun in a green silk dress, with Vanellope in a pink princess-like dress. There was also a short man wearing a blue cap in a suit with a large barefoot man in a suit behind him.

"Hello, and welcome to the Parr house. Helen told me about you, Miss Calhoun. I'm her husband and Dash's father, Bob Parr." Bob said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Bob. I'm Tamora's husband, Fix-It Felix Jr. I work in the construction business." the short man said as he shook Bob's hand.

The barefoot man then shook Bob's hand, "Name's Wreck-It Ralph. I work in demolition. Also, I apologize for being barefoot, but we couldn't find shoes my size." he said, brushing the back of his head at the last part.

Bob gave an understanding smile, "Quite alright." he said.

After introductions were made to the rest of the family, everyone sat at the table, but Vanellope noticed an empty seat.

"Where's Dash?" she asked.

"He must still be getting ready." Helen said before she called, "Dash, Vanellope's family is here!"

"I'll be right there!" Dash said before he came downstairs in a suit, dressed like he was going to a fancy dinner.

"Wow, Dash! Looking sharp!" said Calhoun.

"Thanks, Mrs. Calhoun. I know It's nothing fancy, but I just wanted to be sure th-Holy…" Dash interrupted himself once he saw Vanellope in her pink dress. Once his eyes fell on her, he couldn't take them off her.

"What is it, Dash? Why are you looking at me like that?" Vanellope asked.

Dash snapped out of it and said, "Nothing. I just think that gown makes you look, uh, um…" he stuttered, his face growing red.

Vanellope smirked, "Think I look pretty?" she asked as she did a curtsy, making Dash turn even more red before he decided to just take his seat.

As they ate, Felix asked, "So, what field do you guys work in?"

Helen looked at him and said, "Well, let's just say the work we do needs to remain classified, but it does pay well."

"Huh, that's neat." Ralph said as he took a bite of steak.

"How are your children doing in school?" Calhoun asked.

"Great. Dash is about to get an A in his class and Violet is doing great in her classes." Helen said, proud of her two kids.

"Vanellope is a pretty good student, too, you know. She's been on the Honor Roll multiple times." Calhoun said with a smile before she patted her on the back.

As they ate, the Parrs and Vanellope's family discussed much more before the Parr phone suddenly rang, having a strange ringtone.

"What's that?" Vanellope asked.

"That's our work phone." Bob said before he went to get it.

"Well, I suppose we best be getting home. Thank you for dinner, Mrs. Parr. Thank you too, Dash." Calhoun said.

"No problem, Mrs. Calhoun." Dash said.

As they walked out the front door, Vanellope asked, "Well, what did you guys think about them?"

"They were really nice." Felix said as they got in the car.

"Yeah." Ralph said as they buckled up.

"Mom, can I come over and play after school tomorrow?" Vanellope asked as they pulled into the road.

"I don't see a reason why you can't." Calhoun said with a smile before they saw something coming down the road in their direction.

"What's that?" Felix asked before they saw a red car with a large red lowercase I on the front go by, seeing five people in red outfits and black masks in it.

"No way. Were they…?" Ralph asked.

"The Incredibles! Mom, you have to follow them! I wanna see them fight a bad guy!" Vanellope said with an excited voice.

Calhoun was hesitant to do so, out of worry of putting her family and friend in danger, but sighed and said, "Okay, but only because you're a fan of them."

"All right!" Vanellope said before they drove after the red car.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Heroes Meet Heroes.

Calhoun hid the car in an alleyway and she and her family got out and peeked from behind a building and saw the Incredibles fighting a jetpack-wearing lunatic with a flamethrower.

"This is the last time you burn anything, Flamespark!" Mr. Incredible shouted as he leaped at the crook and had to duck down to avoid fire shot at him. Elastigirl stretched her arm and punched Flamespark in the face, knocking off his concentration and allowing Miss Stealth to knock him to the ground with a force field before Speed Demon ran and punched him in the face several times until Flamespark grabbed his neck and tossed him into a wall, angering Elastigirl enough to bash him with her fist, causing him to have a splitting headache before someone came down from the rooftops and kicked him in the face and knocked him out. It was someone with a Captain America jacket and a Incredibles shirt under it. He was wearing blue jeans and black and green Nikes. He had dirty blonde hair and glasses.

"Hey, everybody." he said.

"What's up, Eric?" Miss Stealth asked.

"No way! Eric's here too?!" Vanellope asked, having heard of him.

"It appears so." Calhoun said before she looked down and noticed Vanellope wasn't beside her anymore. She looked before she saw Vanellope heading towards the heroes.

"So, how long have you been chasing this weirdo?" Eric asked the Incredibles.

"A few weeks." Elastigirl said.

"That was awesome!" Vanellope said, which drew their attention.

"Hello, little girl. What can we do for you?" Elastigirl asked with a smile.

"I just wanted to see you guys fight a bad guy. I'm a huge fan!" Vanellope said before she turned to Eric.

"Eric, big fan, I'm Vanellope." she said.

"Nice to meet you, Vanellope." Eric said.

That's when he noticed that her family was behind the wall.

"Hey, are those your family?" Eric asked.

Calhoun sighed as she and everyone else walked out, surprising the Incredibles.

"Nice to meet you, Eric. I'm Sgt. Calhoun." Calhoun said with a smile as she shook his hand.

"Sarge. Felix. Ralph." Eric acknowledged, surprising them.

"You know who we are?" Felix asked.

"I just happen to know a lot about you. That's how I know the Incredibles." Eric explained.

"Well, at least we know Eric's a kid we can count on." Ralph said.

After more introductions were made, Vanellope noticed a sign and said, "No way!" before running towards it.

"Hey, wait!" Speed Demon said before he and everyone else ran after her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Hanging Out.

Vanellope stopped right under the sign and looked up at it in excitement.

"I can't believe this! They actually have one!" she said as everyone else approached her.

"What is it?" Eric asked before he looked at the sign.

It said in white letters, "Game Central Station."

"Game Central Station? What's this? We've never been here." Miss Stealth said.

Vanellope looked at them and said, "Only the greatest hangout spot ever! What it does is that It's an arcade, but it brings characters from video games to life. They're generated from the arcade machines and they actually have mass and form. The only thing is they can't leave the station. If one of them tries to, they'll disappear at the door and reappear in a part of the station. But, they're all really nice and they have great food and drinks."

"Sounds like it might be worth a look into. What do you guys think?" Eric asked the Incredibles.

"OK. We could see if we like it." Mr. Incredible said to which the others agreed.

At that point, Calhoun smirked before she brought out a small button and pressed it. Once she did, a suit of metallic armor covered her body except for her head. Vanellope covered herself with a pixel aura and changed back into what she wore to school. Felix tapped his shoulder with a golden hammer and he changed into a blue construction outfit. Ralph jumped into a pile of bricks and came back out in an orange shirt underneath brown overalls.

"Wow, what is up with those clothes?" Speed Demon asked.

"We always wear our usual outfits here." Felix explained before they opened the door and walked inside. Once Eric and the Incredibles saw the inside, they were stunned. The place looked like a giant clubhouse, except with a disco ball and dance floor and a drink bar. The four Metroville newcomers led the six heroes to the drink spot.

"Excuse me, can we get ten things of Green Berry Hawaiian Punch?" Calhoun asked.

The bartender turned around and revealed themself to be none other Pac-Man. When he saw the four with the heroes, his eyes widened.

"No way, you guys!" he shouted before he called, "Hey, everyone, Felix, Calhoun, Ralph and Vanellope are here!"

This grabbed the attention of the other game characters, who came to greet the four of them.

At one point, Queen Aleena, mom of Sonic, Sonia, Manic and Sam, noticed the other five heroes and asked, "Who are these five?"

Vanellope said, "They are the Incredibles. Mr. Incredible, Elastigirl, Speed Demon, Miss Stealth, and Baby Incredible." as each one of them gave a hello.

"Nice to meet you all." Mr. Incredible said before everyone looked at Eric.

"So, Eric, how have things been?" asked Samus.

"Pretty great, Samus." Eric answered. He had been there before, so the others knew him.

For the next few hours, the heroes hung out with the other arcade characters, talking about different things, having snacks and drinks and much more before they heard something that sounded like this.

MEE-ORR-OUN-OUN-OIN.

"What was that?" Speed Demon asked before something stepped out of a plug that was glowing, signifying it was new. It was a robot that had a blue head with blue eyes and a gray face with a strange cover over its mouth. It had a red torso with what looked like windows on the front. Its legs were gray and its feet were blue. It had red arms and blue hands with a strange symbol on its shoulder that looked like a mask. It also had what looked like semi-truck pipes on the sides of its arms.

"So, this is Game Central Station? It seems very pleasant." the robot said before a shorter one colored yellow with what looked like horns on its head came out.

"It's much better than I thought." he said.

"The Transformers!" Eric, Speed Demon and Vanellope said at the same time.

"Wow, for once we meet robots that aren't evil." Elastigirl said.

The red one took notice of everyone and said, "Greetings, inhabitants of Game Central Station. I am Optimus Prime of Cybertron."

"And I am Bumblebee." the yellow one said.

"Well, in that case, sounds like you have a game here now. Welcome, Transformers!" Miss Stealth said before she raised her glass and everyone else did the same while saying, "Welcome,Transformers!"

"Thank you." said Optimus.

Afterwards, everyone partied for a while before deciding to call it a night.

As they left, Miss Stealth said, "Thanks for inviting us, Vanellope."

Vanellope smiled before saying, "You're welcome."

Eric looked at his watch before saying, "Guys, we better get back home. It's 11:00. See you later." He then hurried off.

The others took Eric's advice and hurried back home. As they walked into their house, Speed Demon took off his mask and revealed that it was Dash.

"Wow, that was awesome!" he said as the rest of his family removed their masks.

"It was indeed. We should talk to them about doing this every Friday night." Helen said before they all went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-After School Gaming.

Dash and Vanellope hurried out of the schoolhouse after the bell rang.

"Hey, Vanellope. What do you say we head to my house and play some video games?" Dash asked.

"Yeah!" Vanellope said before they both hurried towards the Parr house.

Dash opened the front door and he and Vanellope hurried into the living room, where Dash cut on the XBOX One. He put in the disc for Batman: Arkham City and he and Vanellope took turns beating up thugs and kicking the bosses' rear ends. After some time, they changed games to Transformers Devastation, where they played as Optimus and Bumblebee.

"I tell you, Optimus has the best character." Dash said.

"I think so too, but I actually think Bumblebee does it better." Vanellope said as they defeated Megatron.

After that game, they switched to Star Wars Battlefront 2, where they won several multiplayer matches and missions. Vanellope proved to be a master of game controls, leaving Dash in awe.

While they were playing a mission, Helen came in with a plate of sweets and glasses of milk, "Thought you two might like a snack." she said with a smile.

"Thanks, Mom." Dash said as they paused and had a quick snack before resuming. Once they finished the mission, the two of them high-fived.

"You're an awesome gamer, Vanellope." Dash said.

"You're not too bad, Dash." Vanellope said before she asked him, "Will you help me with my homework Sunday?"

"Sure." Dash said.


	6. Chapter 6

NOTE: Something I've been forgetting to mention, the Felix and Calhoun being parents was inspired by a story called The Adoption by CrazyLittleTurtle. Credit goes to them.

Chapter 6-Dash the Tutor.

Calhoun went to the door as someone knocked on it Sunday after church. She opened it and saw Dash standing at the door.

"Hello, Dash." Calhoun said with a smile.

"I came to help Vanellope with her homework." Dash said as Calhoun welcomed him into the living room.

"Her room is upstairs and is the one with the candy logos on it." Calhoun said.

Dash headed up to the described door and knocked on it.

"Come in." Vanellope called.

Dash opened the door and saw Vanellope sitting at a desk with an open book.

"Hey, Vanellope." Dash said as he walked over.

"Hey, Dash. Here's the problems I've been having problems with." Vanellope said, chuckling at her unintentional joke.

Dash looked at her book and said, "Ah, division and multiplication are easy.." with a smirk. He then showed Vanellope how to count multiplications with the amounts of lines in circles and division by figuring out how many times groups of something of the same number could be counted.

"All right! That's almost all of them!" Vanellope said before she looked at the last one, which was, "What is the product of 17 and 12?"

"Well, that one could take a while to work out. So let's try this." Dash said before he showed her a method that involved working out a multiplication like an addition problem, easily solving it.

"Well, that's the last one." Dash said as Vanellope hopped off her chair and gave him a hug, making his face turn beet red.

"Thanks a lot, Dash." Vanellope said before she let go and asked him, "Want a snack?"

Dash recovered from his embarrassment before saying, "Yeah." and following her to the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-Valentine's Day.

Dash and Vanellope sat in class waiting for an announcement from Mr. Kropp.

"Okay, class. As I'm sure you know, Valentine's Day is close. So what we're going to do is make pouches to put on the front of our desks. They're for putting Valentine's gifts in." the teacher said.

It took a little while, but within time, Dash and Vanellope had their envelopes ready. When Valentine's Day arrived, Dash and Vanellope checked their envelopes and saw they had a lot of Valentine's cards and candy. Vanellope was happy to see all the candy she got, but one card in particular caught her eye. It was a blue one that had a picture of a chocolate bar on it.

Vanellope read what was wrote in ink, "For a friend who is as sweet as candy. Dash" She smiled, noticing Dash was smiling at seeing her read it.

She pointed at his pouch and he pulled out a card with a picture of an ice cube shaped like the Incredibles symbol that said, "For a friend who is as cool as ice. Vanellope." Dash smiled back at Vanellope.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Blu-Ray Night.

Dash knocked on the door of Vanellope's house and Felix opened it.

"Hello, Dash." Felix said.

"How are you, Mr. Felix?" Dash asked as he walked in. He headed to Vanellope's room and knocked.

"Come in." Vanellope called. Dash opened the door and saw Vanellope sitting on her bed.

"Thanks for inviting me for a sleepover, Vanellope." Dash said as he sat his bag by the door.

"Don't mention it. Hey, just so you know, we're about to head to Wal-Mart. We're going to search for a Blu-Ray to watch tonight." Vanellope said.

"Neat, can I help figure it out?" Dash asked.

"Sure." Vanellope said.

Later, the group was at Wal-Mart, searching the Blu-Ray section for a good movie.

"What about Batman VS Two-Face?" asked Felix.

"No way, I think Wonder Woman is a better choice." Calhoun said.

"I think we should go with Madagascar 3." Ralph said.

"How about Ready Player One?" Vanellope asked.

"Yo, fellas, come here. I just found something I think we would all like." Dash said.

Everyone else came over and saw Dash had found the Blu-Ray for Avengers: Infinity War.

"Not a bad pick, Dash." said Calhoun, Felix and Ralph agreeing with her.

"Yeah, I love Avengers!" Vanellope said.

Later, back at the Calhoun-Felix house, the group was gathered on the couch with buckets of popcorn watching the movie.

(WARNING: SPOILERS FOR INFINITY WAR.)

Dash and Vanellope were laughing when Tony Stark called Maw Squidward. Everyone was whooping as Captain America, Black Widow and Falcon arrived to save Scarlet Witch and Vision as the Avengers theme played, also doing it when Thor, Groot and Rocket arrived at the battle in Wakanda. As they watched the Avengers battle Thanos, Dash and Vanellope reached into their popcorn bucket at the same time. As they reached for popcorn, their hands accidentally grabbed each other.

They quickly pulled their hands out and let go, while blushing and saying, "Sorry!"

As they resumed watching the movie, they decided to just take turns grabbing popcorn.

However, once Dash went to sleep on a bed made on the couch, he couldn't stop thinking about it, "Wow, I actually touched Vanellope's hand." he whispered to himself.

Vanellope was the same way. As she laid on her bed, she thought, "I can't believe that. Why did I feel such a weird feeling when me and Dash touched hands?"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Pokemon Hunting.

Dash was out in a forest, playing Pokemon Go.

"Man, that Kabuto has to be here somewhere." Dash said as he continued through the forest. He climbed through a bush before he hit his head on something hard.

"OW!" he and someone else said. Dash looked while holding his sore head and saw he was face to face with Vanellope.

"Dash?" Vanellope asked.

"Vanellope?" Dash asked as he climbed out of the bush, as did Vanellope.

"Let me guess. You play Pokemon Go too?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, I'm trying to find Kabuto. So far, I've only found three Pikachu." Dash said.

"That's nothing. Check this." Vanellope said as she pulled up her list of Pokemon and showed it to Dash, "Fifteen Charmander!"

"Woah! Do you have a Charmeleon or Charizard?" Dash asked.

Vanellope nodded. They then decided to stick with each other while they walked through the forest, catching more Pokemon. Eventually, they came to a clearing where they found a lot of Pokemon.

"Woah, man, I can't believe how many we've captured in just one day." Vanellope said before Dash's phone rumbled. The two of them looked and saw a small Pokemon that looked like a brown shellfish.

"Hey, that's Kabuto." Dash said before he tapped it and readied a Pokeball.

"Hold on. Try doing this." Vanellope said before she spun the Pokeball around and threw it. Within seconds, Kabuto was caught.

"Wow. How did you do that?" Dash asked as they headed back.

"Simple." Vanellope said as she showed him how easy it was. It took Dash a few tries, but after some time, he got it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-The Rescue.

Speed Demon was running through the streets of Municiberg, keeping an eye out for any signs of danger. He saw a couple of robbers outside the bank fleeing by feet. He kicked up his speed and jumped so he would kick the robbers in the back of their heads, which is just what happened. The first robber was knocked out, but the second one brought out a gun and shot at Speed Demon, each bullet missing.

"Is that all you got?" Speed Demon asked before he ran and beat the robber to the ground. This earned him cheers from citizens before he heard someone screaming. He rushed over and got worried when he saw a third one had Vanellope in his grasp and had a gun pointed at police officers.

"I'm warning you, put down your guns or this kid's gonna pay!" the robber said. Police complied, not wanting to endanger the girl's life. Speed Demon quickly looked around for a way to get the robber without endangering Vanellope. He then got an idea. He ran and jumped on a car hood with enough force that it popped and launched him in the air. He made a nosedive towards the robber with his fist extended. Before the robber could react, he was punched in the face, dropping Vanellope and flying back into a wall before falling unconscious. Speed Demon landed on the ground and kneeled near Vanellope.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Vanellope nodded before she said, "Thanks for saving my life, Speed Demon." and walked over and gave him a hug. Speed Demon blushed before just returning the gesture.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Vanellope's Birthday.

Dash was sitting in the living room, troubled about something.

Helen walked into the living room with a thing of laundry, "Hey, Dash, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Vanellope's birthday is in two days. I don't know what to get her." Dash said.

"Well, have you tried asking her what she wants?" Helen asked.

"Yeah, she said she wants a toy of Speed Demon, but the stores are all sold out." Dash said before a lightbulb popped on in his head.

"Of course!" he said.

Two days later, Vanellope's friends and family were gathered in her backyard, including the Parrs, wishing her a happy birthday.

As Vanellope was talking to one of her friends, Dash walked up to her with a wrapped box and tapped her shoulder, getting her attention.

"Here you go, Vanellope. Happy birthday." Dash said as he handed her the box.

Vanellope took the box and carefully removed the wrap before opening it. She gasped, dropping the lid when she saw a plush toy of Speed Demon the size of an Avenger action Titan figure. She took it out of the box and examined it before she turned to Dash and said, "Thank you, Dash, a lot!"

Dash gave her a thumbs-up, "You're welcome." he said before he thought, "Thanks to you, too, Edna."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Vanellope's Cookies.

Vanellope sat in the kitchen by a stove, waiting on a fresh batch of cookies to be done. Calhoun had taught her how to mix and measure cookie dough and how long to bake it for. Now, she was just waiting for the stove to go off. Finally, a loud ding signaled the cookies were done.

Vanellope opened the oven and called, "They're done!"

Calhoun, Felix and Ralph came into the kitchen and Calhoun lifted the tray onto the stove before each of them took a cookie and took a bite. Their eyes went big.

"Wow! That's a great cookie!" Ralph said.

"My little girl's first cook is a success! I'm so proud!" Felix said.

"This is delicious!" Calhoun said before she noticed Vanellope reaching for another cookie. She smirked before she grabbed her wrist.

"Sorry, kiddo. It's time for you to go to bed." Calhoun said.

Vanellope pouted, "Aw, come on." she said.

"You can take them to school tomorrow." Calhoun said before rushing her off to bed.

The next day, Vanellope hopped on her seat when Dash came in.

"How's it hanging, Vanellope?" Dash asked as he sat down.

"Hey, Dash, care to try some cookies? Made them myself." Vanellope offered as she opened the bin.

Dash took one and bit, the next thing he knew, his eyes were wider than a desk, before he downed the rest of the cookie.

"You actually made these?!" Dash asked.

Vanellope nodded, "Ya like it?" she asked.

Dash nodded, "You're a great cook." he said.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-At the Carnival.

Dash and his family walked through the grounds of a carnival that had recently arrived in town.

"Oh, man, long time since we went to a carnival, right, guys?" asked Violet.

"Yeah, and it still feels nostalgic, like the first time me and Bob went." Helen said before she saw Calhoun and Felix walking by a few games.

"Hey, there's Calhoun and Felix!" Helen said before the Parr family walked over to them.

"Hey, Parrs!" Calhoun said before everyone heard Vanellope shout, "Oh, come on!" they looked and saw she was at a claw machine. They went over and saw Vanellope was struggling to get a Batgirl out.

"So close." she said before she put in her last quarter.

"Here, let me try." Dash said. He moved the claw over Batgirl and lowered it. It successfully grabbed the stuffed hero's torso and she stayed in the claw until the drop slot.

"Wow! You got it! Thanks a bunch, Dash!" Vanellope said as she grabbed the plush out of the machine.

Some time later, the two families were on a Ferris wheel.

"You know, Dash, I've heard it's supposed to be romantic if two people stop at the top of a Ferris wheel." Vanellope said as she and Dash rode in a cart.

"Romantic? Really?" Dash asked before the Ferris wheel suddenly stopped. Dash and Vanellope looked and saw Bob and Helen on top. They breathed a sigh of relief, seeing as it wasn't them.

"Could you imagine if that had been us?" Vanellope asked.

Dash nodded, "That would have been embarrassing." he said.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-A New and Unfamiliar Face.

Dash and Vanellope met in front of the school and started conversing.

"Dash, did you see the latest episode of Dragon Ball Super? That was epic when Goku punched Zamasu." Vanellope said.

"Yeah, he really kicked them around." Dash agreed.

"But, what I don't get is how Goku Black is Zamasu." Vanellope said.

"Tell you what, I'll tell you after class." Dash said as he and Vanellope hurried to class.

In class, after the students had finished their work, Mr. Kropp said, "Class, we have another new student. It appears this one also comes from where Vanellope did." gaining the class' interest.

"Here he comes now." Mr. Kropp said as a young boy entered that had on a brown and gold jacket and was wearing an orange shirt with yellow stripes and brown pants with brown boots. He had blonde hair and was wearing a hat looking like a giant Reese's cup.

Vanellope got wide-eyed before she facepalmed, "Ugh, not him." she said.

"Friend of yours?" Dash asked.

"Old one and something more annoying." Vanellope said.

"Everyone, meet Rancis Fluggerbutter." Mr. Kropp said.

Vanellope smiled when Dash laughed at that last name.

Rancis looked at Dash with a glare before he noticed Vanellope and smiled widely.

He walked over and said, "Hey, Vanellope. How've you been?"

Vanellope struggled to smile as she said, "Hey, Rancis. Things have been going quite great."

Then, she smiled for real, "Real great. I should say. Ever since I got here, a lot of great stuff has happened. I've met the Incredibles, found a Game Central Station, and we've made friends with another family." she said as Rancis sat behind Dash.

Vanellope then gestured towards Dash, "This is Dash. My best friend." she said.

"Nice to meet you, Rancis. Sorry for laughing at your name. I couldn't help myself." Dash said.

Rancis just gave Dash an annoyed look, "Let me ask you something, Dash. How close are you to Vanellope? Is she your girlfriend?" he asked.

Dash and Vanellope blushed redder than tomatoes, "No. We're just friends." Dash said.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Rancis said.

"What's with him?" Dash whispered.

"Rancis used to want me to be his girlfriend back where we used to live. I didn't feel the same way about him, though. But, he still hasn't given up." Vanellope said.

For the rest of the day, Rancis sat near Dash and Vanellope, giving Dash dirty looks, which began to annoy him.

When it was time to go home, Dash and Vanellope walked outside and saw their parents waiting at their cars.

"Hey, Dash and Vanellope. We're going to dinner." Helen said.

"Okay." Vanellope said before Dash suddenly flew from beside her and hurried as he fell down the steps. He got back up with a scrape on his head.

"What's the idea?!" he asked as Vanellope helped him up.

"I thought you two were just friends, but now you're going to dinner?!" said Rancis from the top of the stairs.

"Rancis! For Pete's sake, we're going to dinner with our families!" Vanellope shouted.

"Woah, sweetheart, no need to get so angry." Rancis said.

"I am not your sweetheart!" Vanellope yelled.

"I remember him." Calhoun said.

"Who is this guy?" asked Helen.

"His name's Rancis Fluggerbutter. He had a thing for Vanellope when we lived in our old home." Felix answered.

Helen then walked over and examined Dash's scrape before she turned to Rancis and said, "Young man, if I see this again, your mother's going to hear about it, understand?" in a strict tone.

Rancis nodded before a green car pulled up and out stepped a small man in a business suit along with a woman of the same size in a pink dress.

"Hey, Gene, Mary!" said Felix.

"Long time, no see, Felix!" said the woman as she came over and shook hands, as did Gene.

"How've you all been?" Gene asked.

"Great as great can be." Ralph said.

After introducing the Parrs, Calhoun asked, "What brings you here?"

"We adopted Rancis. We're here to pick him up." Gene answered, surprising them.

"Well, then, you can tell him off for something. He pushed my son down the front steps because he thought Dash and Vanellope were having a date when we said we were going to dinner." Bob said.

Mary gasped, "Rancis, that is not a nice thing to do!" she said to the Reese's hat wearing boy.

"Sorry. I was just mistaken." Rancis said before Dash got his attention by saying, "Hey, Rancis."

Rancis looked in his direction and got hit in the head by a small rock.

"Ow!" Rancis said as he held his head where it hit.

"Now we're even." Dash said before he and his family left with Vanellope's.

Rancis stared after the Parr car, "This isn't over by a long shot, Dash." he said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Prank War.

Dash hurried into class and sat behind Vanellope only to shoot up out of his seat holding his rear with a, "Yowch!"

"Dash, what's the matter with you?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know. Something in my seat poked me." Dash said before he looked and saw a tack in the middle of his seat. He looked at Rancis and saw him trying not to laugh.

He got annoyed and said, "That knucklehead wants to play that kinda thing, does he?"

Later, while the other students were working on a word search, Rancis asked to make a trip to the bathroom. Once he left, Dash snuck to his chair and put something there.

Once Rancis came back and sat down, the whole class heard a loud PAEEENNRRRRRRRTT!

"Whew, geez!" Vanellope said covering her nose.

"Rancis, what did you eat?!" another girl asked as the rest of the class laughed. Rancis' face turned red as he saw Vanellope laughing too. He glared at Dash when he saw him smirking.

As Dash and Vanellope walked through the halls, Rancis finished eating a banana and threw the peel in front of Dash when he got near. Dash and Vanellope were talking and didn't see the peel. Dash stepped on it and ended up falling.

"Ouch." Dash said, rubbing his head.

"You Ok there, Dash?" Vanellope asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah, thanks. But, I think Rancis may have thrown that peel. That was no accident." Dash said.

The next day, as Dash was walking into school, he tripped over something, he looked and saw Rancis holding out his leg while looking innocent, earning him a glare from Dash.

Later, Rancis was walking through the hallways and strangely enough, everyone he walked past started laughing. What he didn't notice was that Dash had stuck a note to his back that had on it, "I'm a big fat sissy." Once he found out, he tore it off in a furious rage.

On and on, the pranks went for the next few weeks, getting more and more tiresome until finally, the principal had to step in.

Once he called them both in as well as their parents, he asked, "What is the reason behind this little prank war of yours?"

Dash spoke up, "Well, Rancis thinks Vanellope's my girlfriend, and when he heard our families were going to dinner yesterday, he pushed me down the steps and to get back, I tossed a rock at his head."

"And after that, I started to prank him and he pranked me in retaliation. I couldn't let him get away with pranking me." Rancis said.

"It doesn't make you right." Mary said.

"Nor does it you, Dash." said Helen.

"I'll let them slide this time, but if this happens again, well, they'll be suspended." the principal said before the two kids and their moms left.

"Dash, I don't want to hear anymore about this, understand?" Helen asked.

Dash nodded, "Okay, Mom." he said.

"Rancis, that goes for you, too." Mary said.

"Okay." Rancis said before he glared at Dash.

"You know, it was actually kinda nice to prank someone besides Mr. Kropp. Especially because he was enough of a dope to fall for it." Dash whispered to his mom.

"Dash!" Helen whispered back.

Unfortunately, Rancis happened to hear that and rushed at Dash before he kicked him in the back of the head.

"Dash!" Helen said with concern as Dash fell down. The boy got back up and looked at Rancis with a mean glare.

"You wanna go down that road, do you?" Dash asked as he got back up. He then punched Rancis in the eye, making him stumble back while holding his eye.

"It's on for real this time!" Rancis said.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Dash VS Rancis.

Rancis ran at Dash and threw a punch at him, only for Dash to avoid it and kick him in the stomach, knocking him back before he rushed at Dash again and successfully punched him in the side of the head, making Dash stumble back holding his head. Rancis came running at him with another punch, only for Dash to recover in time to duck and hit him with an uppercut, giving him a bleeding lip and nose.

"Now, that hurt. You're gonna pay for that." Rancis said before he picked up a few rocks and hit Dash with a few.

"Rancis, stop that!" Mary said.

The boy refused to listen as he picked up a brick and threw it. Dash, however, moved quick enough to catch it before spinning around and throwing it back before Rancis could even react, hitting him in the face, cutting his face in a few places before he grabbed Dash by the collar and started punching him in the face, prompting Dash to knee him in the gut, getting him to let go before he punched him harshly in the face, causing him to reel back his fist in retaliation. However, what both of them failed to notice was that Vanellope had caught sight of them. She got worried and rushed towards them.

"Dash! Rancis! Knock it off!" Vanellope said before she glitched in between the two of them. However, Rancis failed to stop himself before his fist hit Vanellope's eye, causing her to hold her eye and start crying.

"Now, you've pushed me, you Reese's munching slob!" Dash said before he started left and right hooking Rancis in the face, causing him to get mad before he grabbed Dash and punched him into the brick wall, cutting his head before he snatched the back of his hair and started to slam his head against the wall, causing him to have a bleeding nose and face before he gave Rancis another uppercut, knocking him into the air before he fell down on the ground. He got back up and got ready to attack Dash again only for Mary to grab him.

"Rancis, that is enough!" she said strictly. Dash got back up and glared at Rancis before he went over to Vanellope.

"Hey, Vanellope, you all right?" Dash asked as Vanellope started to stop crying.

"Yeah, I think so." Vanellope said as she took her hand away from her eye, showing it was red.

"Sorry." Dash said.

"It's all right. It's not your fault." Vanellope said before her parents pulled up.

"Vanellope, what happened to your eye?!" Calhoun asked.

"Rancis punched me by accident. He and Dash got into a fight because they got in trouble for a prank war." Vanellope answered. Felix and Calhoun glared at Rancis as he gave them a sheepish smile.

"Ahem." someone said. Everyone looked and saw the principal.

"Fluggerbutter, I heard and saw everything. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you." he said, causing Rancis to be shocked and Mary to glare at him.

"What about Dash?" Helen asked.

"He's being let off. I know he may not have intended it this way, but I counted him fighting back as self-defense." the principal said.

Dash breathed a sigh of relief.

"Rancis, I am very disappointed in you. You've been here for only weeks and you've started a fight with another student! You are now grounded!" Mary said.

Rancis was not happy about that, "Wait, that isn't fair! Dash started the pranks!" he protested.

"Don't even try to lie about that, Rancis! You put the tack in my chair! You started it, not me." Dash said before he turned to Vanellope and asked, "Hey, Vanellope, wanna come over and play video games?"

"Okay." Vanellope said before she followed Dash to his mom's car.

"Hey, wait, Vanellope! Don't go with that little-" Rancis didn't get to finish before Vanellope pushed him away.

"Knock it off, Rancis." Vanellope said before she shut the car door and Helen drove off.

"Stay away from her, Rancis, or you might be in bigger trouble than you already are." Felix said before he and Calhoun drove off. Rancis fell to his knees in devastation before he just started crying.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: The Dance.

Dash walked through the halls of his school, when he suddenly saw something on the wall. It was a flyer that said, "MIDDLE SCHOOL PROM FRIDAY!"

"That time of year again." Dash said while Vanellope walked up and saw the flyer too.

"All the girls in my old school were really excited around this time." she said.

"I imagine why." Dash said before he went and got two tickets.

"What are you getting tickets for, Dash?" Vanellope asked.

"One's for me, another one's for whatever girl I invite." Dash said before he left.

Later at home, Dash was sweating as he held the other prom ticket in his shaky hand.

"What's the matter, Dash?" Helen asked as she walked by.

"It's just… I wanna ask Vanellope to this prom, but I'm worried she won't wanna go. Besides, I don't know how to ask her." Dash said.

"Well, just ask her. I'm sure she'll wanna go." Helen said with a smile of encouragement.

Dash suddenly felt a boost in his confidence as he looked at her and nodded.

Later, at Vanellope's house, Dash knocked on the door and Calhoun answered it.

"Hey, Dash, what's up?" she asked.

"I have something to ask Vanellope." Dash said.

"Okay, come right in." she said.

Dash walked up to Vanellope's room and knocked, "Come in." Vanellope said.

Dash took a deep breath before he opened the door and walked in.

"Hi, Dash." Vanellope said with a smile.

"Vanellope, there's something I want to ask you. Will you go to the dance with me?" Dash asked as he handed her the ticket.

Vanellope took it with a smile and said, "I'd love to."

"Really?!" Dash asked.

"Yeah, just let me go ask Mom first." she said before glitching into the living room. She came back a few seconds later with a wide smile.

"She said it was okay." Vanellope said.

"All right! See you Friday!" Dash said before he left.

Friday evening, Vanellope and Felix stood outside the cafeteria, waiting for Dash to show up.

Vanellope, who was dressed in her pink dress, asked, "Where is Dash?"

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute now." Felix assured. Sure enough, the Parr family car pulled up and out came a tuxedo-dressed Dash.

"Have a good time, Dash. See you at 9." Helen said before driving off.

"Hey, Vanellope." Dash said as he walked over.

"Nice outfit, Dash." Vanellope said.

"Thanks, you too." Dash replied.

"All right, Vanellope. I'll be back after while. Have a good time." Felix said before he left.

Once Dash showed the tickets, he and Vanellope walked into the cafeteria, where several other girls were dancing with boys.

"Dash, if I can be honest, I'm actually a little nervous. I've never been to a prom before." Vanellope said.

"Well, there's no need to be nervous. I'll tell you all about it." Dash said.

After having some apple juice and cookies, Dash and Vanellope talked with some of their friends and classmates until a voice came over the PA system.

"All right, boys and girls, our dance will now begin." it said before music started playing.

(Song by Charlie Puth.)

I'm only one call away.

I'll be there to save the day.

Superman got nothing on me.

I'm only one call away.

Dash held out his hand and Vanellope took it before they started to dance. They danced close at first before Dash bowed while holding Vanellope's hand. Vanellope spun slowly as the song continued before it switched to something else.

(Song owned by Richard Marx.)

Hold on to the nights.

Hold on to the memories.

I wish that I could give you something more.

Dash and Vanellope then started dancing slowly, with them joining both hands. After the song ended, Dash and Vanellope hung around the refreshment table.

"It was nice of you to invite me, Dash." Vanellope said as she had a drink of orange juice.

"Hey, you're my best friend, aren't you?" Dash asked before he ate a cookie.

After having their fill of refreshments, Dash and Vanellope resumed dancing to Unforgettable by Sia. Afterwards, it was time to go home.

"I had a great time, Dash." Vanellope said.

"Glad you did, Vanellope." Dash replied before Felix and Helen pulled up.

"Hey, kids." Felix said.

"Have a good time?" Helen asked.

"Sure did." Dash answered.

"Well, come on, Vanellope, we don't wanna be late for our movie night." Felix said.

"Hold on, Dad." Vanellope said before she gave Dash a kiss on the cheek, making him turn bright red.

Felix and Helen grew wide-eyed before Vanellope said, "Thanks for the great time, Dash." and hopped into Felix's car, who was smiling now, as was Helen.

Dash just stood there in shock with his face still red before he snapped out of it and climbed into the car.

Once back home, Bob and Violet, who were watching TV, saw Dash coming in with a blank look.

"Hey, Dash, how'd it go?" asked Violet before Helen came in with a wide smile.

"Vanellope kissed Dash on the cheek!" she rapidly yelled.

"Wow, Dash! Way to go!" Violet said, patting his shoulder.

"That's my boy!" Bob said in pride.

"OUR. SON. GOT HIS. FIRST KISS!" Helen said before she squealed in excitement.

Dash smiled while rubbing the back of his head, "Aw, it was nothing." he said before he went to his room. However, once he shut the door…

(Song owned by Queen.)

We are the champions, my friends.

And we'll keep on fighting till the end.

Dash suddenly started jumping around and whooping in celebration.

"Yeah! All right!" Dash shouted.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Eric's Warning.

The Parrs and Eric were in a park, having lunch with Vanellope's family.

"Man, these fries are the best." Eric said as he ate some McDonald's.

"Right?" Dash said as he ate his burger.

"Thanks again for inviting us to lunch, Felix." Helen said.

"Hey, no problem." Felix said.

"Let's just be thankful there aren't any ants around. Otherwise, we'd have to hang on to our lunch in more ways than one." Ralph joked.

"Yeah, really." Vanellope said with a laugh.

Suddenly, Eric stood still for a minute, catching everyone's attention.

"What's wrong, Eric? Lose your appetite?" asked Violet.

"No, I just remembered something." Eric said before he took a sip of his drink.

"What was it?" Bob asked.

"Over the past few weeks, I've been getting reports of some incredibly strange thefts." Eric answered.

"What was taken?" Calhoun asked.

"Strange stuff. The places robbed didn't report any money, just a military grade bodysuit with a cybernetic helmet that was enough to fit a small kid. They were trying to make them for soldiers who had inconvenient body height, but only one was completed. The other ones kept having something wrong. They also reported that several stun batons had been taken." Eric said.

"But, if this suit was as small as you say it was, and the only weapons they took were stun batons, there shouldn't be any reason to worry. There's not much common crooks could do with those." Bob said.

"Maybe not, but I get the feeling there's more to these thefts than what can be seen by the human eye alone." Eric said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19-Danger in Metroville.

A few days later, a family was chilling in the park when all of a sudden, they were startled by a loud noise that sounded like a firecracker. They looked and saw a bunch of children carrying little water pistol like weapons that shot exploding gumballs. People started running for their lives as the children moved through town, some using stun batons, which prompted people to take shelter inside their homes. Coming to the inhabitants' defense were the Incredibles and Eric.

"Eric, you were right. There was more to it." Elastigirl said as they observed from a roof.

"The only thing I didn't expect was the thieves to be children." Eric said before the heroes headed into the streets.

"There they are!" one of the children shouted when she got sight of the heroes. A few others with her started shooting exploding gumballs at them, which they narrowly avoided before a few children took jabs at them with stun batons, making their evasiveness difficult. They were afraid of fighting back since they were just children. But, they noticed something at one point. More children were attacking Speed Demon than anyone else. At a point, he was caught off guard and knocked to the ground by an exploding gumball and a bunch of kids surrounded him and the other heroes. That's when they all noticed something drop down in front of the soldiers wearing a helmet and suit that fit Eric's description perfectly. The strange thing about the helmet was that it resembled Speed Demon's head in shape.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Who Is The One In The Mask?

"Keep your weapons trained on them. If they even look like they're planning to leave those spots, attack. Oh, and avoid the I's. They're where the suits are the strongest. Aim for the weak spots at their shoulders first, then coordinate fire at the points in their limbs where the joints meet." the masked person said with a deep voice.

"On your call, commander." one of the children said.

"Wow, pretty impressive that that one little person could make a militia out of all these kids." Eric said. Suddenly, a small gray ball fell at Speed Demon and Eric's feet. Everyone looked at them before they burst in clouds of smoke. The leader and his troops were blinded while something unknown dragged the heroes away. Once they could see again, they saw Calhoun, Ralph and Felix facing the militia with angry glares.

"All right, ya little brats, where is my daughter?!" Calhoun yelled.

"We're not telling you anything!" the leader said before he brought out his own gun and shot at Calhoun, only for her to be protected by Miss Stealth's force fields.

"Fine. I guess we have no choice." Calhoun said before she put on green boxing gloves and socked one of the taller kids, who got sprayed with a green cloud and fell asleep.

"Knockout gloves. Pretty cool, huh?" she asked as she threw everyone else a pair.

"All right, let's put these children down for naptime." Ralph said before the heroes got to work and knocked out the kids.

"Just one left to go." Eric said as they cornered the leader.

"One last chance, where is Vanellope?" Felix asked.

"I'm not talking. Later." the leader said as he threw a smoke bomb down. The heroes were blinded, but fortunately Eric managed to spot him escaping by rooftops.

"He's not escaping us that easy!" he said as he threw a small beeping light that latched onto his back.

Ralph turned to the heroes as the smoke cleared, "Incredibles, Eric, you have to help us find Vanellope! She disappeared this morning and there was a note from the militia! Their insignia was marked on it and it said if we want to see her again, we'll let him be with her." he said, alarming the other heroes.

"Don't worry. What I just threw at their leader was a tracking beacon. We can use this to track wherever he goes. Chances are it'll lead us right to his hideout." Eric said before he brought out a device that showed a moving blip. Speed Demon took it.

"I'm going after him. Odds are he'll lead me to their daughter." Speed Demon said before he rushed after him.

"Do you think he'll be fine on his own?" Felix asked before more militia troops surrounded them.

"Speed Demon has defeated a giant robot on his own. He's sure to have this." Elastigirl said with confidence.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21-Speed Demon Vs The Militia.

Speed Demon followed the leader throughout the city, never once letting him out of sight as he headed across rooftops.

"You can't run forever!" Speed Demon said.

"Sergeant, there's an annoying brat following me. Knock him a couple yards." the leader said.

Speed Demon rushed after him as he made a turn, only to be knocked back with a jolt from an electric baton. He looked and saw about 15 kids, half of them having batons and the other half having gumball guns.

"Stop right there, Speed Demon!" a girl said before she and the others pointed their weapons at him. Speed Demon quickly looked around for the leader, but saw he was gone.

"Where's your leader going?" he asked before he avoided a gumball shot.

"You don't worry about that! Your fight's with us!" a boy said before he lunged at Speed Demon with his baton raised. Speed Demon quickly moved to avoid it before he snatched the baton and shocked the kid, making him fall in defeat. The other kids looked at him before the children with gumball guns opened fire. Speed Demon zipped around to avoid the explosions caused by the gumballs before he rushed and punched one of them in the face, knocking them down before he rushed around in a circle, kicking up a tornado that swept the other soldiers off their feet before he rushed and knocked each one of them out as they came down.

"Too easy." Speed Demon said as he followed the tracker further down the street before he heard footsteps on the roofs. He looked and saw more militia dropping down, some of them larger in size.

"Oh, boy." Speed Demon said as he was surrounded by them.

"Surrender, Speed Demon!" one of the larger ones said.

"Forget it, you rotten pile of vomit!" Speed Demon shouted before he swiftly knocked out the kids with stun batons and focused efforts on the larger ones, attacking them in the chest with punches and kicks, only for them to have little to no effect before one of them punched him back into a wall, giving him a nasty cut in the back of his head.

"All right, you better say Uncle!" Speed Demon said before he rushed and gave them both a sharp flying hook to the faces, knocking them down and allowing him a chance to attack them. However, while one was knocked out, the other one got back on his feet and beat Speed Demon with a Spiked Bat modeled exactly like the one from Dead Rising 2, tearing his suit and giving him a few cuts before he got back on track and jumped and kicked him in the face, knocking him out. Speed Demon then ran a little farther before he was confronted by a whole group of taller soldiers.

"Come on!" Speed Demon said before they all rushed at him, shooting gumballs and throwing stun batons. Speed Demon narrowly avoided each attack before zipping around at super speed and hitting each one hard in the face, knocking them out cold.

"Whew, that should be enough for now. Eric and the others can handle the rest. I better track down the leader." Speed Demon said before following the device again.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22-Hideout of Traps and Secrets.

Speed Demon followed the tracker all the way to an abandoned warehouse. He walked up to the door and opened it slowly.

"Hello?" he called before he was scared by a piece of wood swinging at him that he narrowly avoided.

"You didn't think I'd just let you waltz in here, right?" asked the leader through a speaker.

"You won't hide from me forever!" Speed Demon said before he walked down a dark hallway. He looked around as he walked before he felt a sharp pain at the bottom of his foot. He yelled as he hopped around holding his foot, which was caught in a mouse trap before he fell back and leapt to the ceiling, holding his rear in pain and yelling. He looked down once he shook off the mouse trap and saw a spike pit where he had just fallen.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" the leader said while laughing hysterically.

"You're gonna regret that!" Speed Demon shouted as he swung down from the light he had grabbed and onto the floor. He then took slow steps through the warehouse, keeping an eye out for more mess before he heard something click. He looked around quickly and saw a giant log headed straight for him. He didn't see any way to avoid it, so he jumped for it and ended up on top of the log. He stood on it for a bit before jumping off once it was a good distance over a pit trap full of mines.

"Those traps were too easy to avoid." Speed Demon said before he came to a door.

"Good job. You've made it halfway there." the leader said as Speed Demon opened the door and his eyes grew to the size of Mickey Mouse's ears. The inside of the room was littered with floor mines and barbed wire, while the walls were covered with cannons, missiles, and machine guns.

"Oh my..." Speed Demon could only say.

"Let's see you get past this!" the leader said before laughing like crazy.

Speed Demon looked around before he looked at the options he had to sneak around the traps before he went with the best one. He snuck to the side of a mine, being careful not to fall as he was standing on tiptoe before repeating it tediously multiple times. Once he made it to the door, he opened it and grabbed a piece of wood and quickly threw it onto a mine before rushing and closing the door while the room destroyed itself. In the room where he was watching, the leader watched the screen in shock before pounding the desk with his fists. Meanwhile, Speed Demon walked through the next room, which was empty save for a couple of computers. He looked at them and saw himself in one of them and then himself as Dash in another one. He got angry before he destroyed the computers and placed an EMP mine on them, disabling them for good before he headed through the rest of the warehouse.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23-The Final Tank.

Meanwhile, Eric and the others had defeated the rest of the militia and had returned them home.

"Whew, man, I didn't think the rest of them would go down so easily. Their parents realized they didn't understand what the whole thing was, thankfully." Eric said.

At that point, Elastigirl dug her ringing communicator out of her pocket, "Hello?" she said.

"Mom, this is Speed Demon. Whoever this militia leader is, he knows who I am, and that probably means he knows you guys, too. Be careful." Speed Demon said before hanging up.

"It was Speed Demon. He said we need to be careful." Elastigirl told the others.

"Right?" Ralph said before they heard something rumbling.

"What's that sound?" Miss Stealth asked before they saw a red and brown tank come around the corner.

"Another tank?!" Mr. Incredible asked.

"This tank's the toughest one! Think you can destroy it?!" its controller shouted.

"We're gonna wreck it!" Ralph shouted, raising his fists as the team charged towards the tank, which shot giant glops of bubble gum at them, which they dodged or protected themselves from.

"Hey, need a hand?" asked a female voice as three rockets hit the back of the tank. The heroes looked and saw a platinum haired woman, a short woman with glasses and an old man flying on jetpacks and carrying weapons.

"Mirage! Edna! Rick!" Mr. Incredible said as the three landed beside them.

"More heroes? No matter. Crushing you will be more satisfying!" the commander said before firing a shot of burning Jello, only for it to be frozen.

"Frozone!" Elastigirl said as a dark skinned man in a blue and white suit landed nearby.

"Hey, guys!" Frozone said before he looked at the tank, as did the other heroes.

"Enough of your bullmess!" the commander said before he shot at the heroes, narrowly missing as they jumped out of the way. Miss Stealth fired force field blasts at the laser sight dome, breaking it and leaving an opening for Mr. Incredible and Ralph to move in and punch it from the sides multiple times, crushing it slowly and scaring the driver so badly he jumped out, but was frozen by Frozone before he could run. Eric and Elastigirl walked over and glared at him.

"All right, pal, we're gonna make this easy for you. Where did your leader head? Where's his HQ?" Elastigirl asked.

"I don't know! I'm serious!" the guy said before Eric grabbed him by the throat.

"Are you hiding something?!" he shouted.

"All right! All right! It's in the warehouse district, but I don't know which one!" the driver said in a panic.

"Thank you." said Eric before he broke him out of the ice and he was taken home.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24-Unmasked.

Speed Demon opened another door and saw Vanellope tied to a chair.

"Hey!" he said, catching Vanellope's attention.

"Speed Demon! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Vanellope said as he walked over and went to untie the ropes, when he suddenly heard, "Turn around now."

He turned and saw the militia leader pointing a gumball gun at him.

"Who are you?" Speed Demon asked.

"You really don't have a clue…" he started before he lifted his mask and revealed himself to be Rancis, "Do you, Dash?" he finished, surprising Vanellope.

"Rancis?! You're behind this militia?!" Speed Demon asked.

"Lost for words? You should be. This is what you get for stealing Vanellope from me." Rancis said.

"I didn't steal her from you. You're not even in a relationship." Speed Demon argued as Rancis walked closer.

"Enough of your mumbo jumbo. This ends now!" Rancis said as he pointed a stun baton in Speed Demon's face before he swept it away with his arm and headbutted him, breaking the tactical visor. By the time Rancis recovered, Speed Demon had gone into hiding.

"You won't hide from me! I will scope you out!" Rancis shouted before he threw the tactical visor away and combined the stun baton with his own gumball gun and climbed up to a banister.

"Rancis has taken a sniping position. I have to take him by surprise. Attacking him head on is a good way to get myself shot." Speed Demon said from his hiding spot. He analyzed the room and snuck quickly behind a statue before he watched Rancis look around. Once he was out of sight, Speed Demon quickly zipped to the top of the stairs and hid behind the large piece of wood at the top. He silently counted to three before he rushed and grabbed the gun and bent it away so Rancis couldn't shoot.

"Rancis, I can help you find a girl!" he said.

"There's no other girl for me beside Vanellope!" Rancis said before he kicked Speed Demon back and disappeared using a smoke grenade.

Speed Demon quickly looked around for him before he spotted him on top of a gargoyle. Like before, he snuck around the room, being especially careful, seeing how he had a wider field of view. Once he had snuck behind the gargoyle, Speed Demon jumped up and kicked Rancis off, making him drop his weapon and fall to the floor, where Speed Demon launched an assault, punching him multiple times in the face at super speed before giving him a harsh kick to the side of the head, making him stumble around in dizziness before Speed Demon rushed over and started a fight that Rancis lost. Speed Demon grabbed the stun baton when he was down and zapped him with it, causing him pain before he fell unconscious. Speed Demon breathed a sigh of relief before he walked back over to Vanellope and untied her. However, she looked suspicious.

"Hey, Speed Demon." Vanellope said before she motioned for him to lean in, which he did. Before he could react, Vanellope snatched off his mask. She looked at his face and gasped in shock, dropping the mask. HE WAS DASH!

"Dash! You're Speed Demon?!" she asked in shock.

"Y-yeah." Dash said, ashamed.

"You told me you didn't know Speed Demon's identity when I asked about it! You lied and kept it a secret from me?!" Vanellope said looking hurt.

"Vanellope, I can explain." Dash said before Vanellope harshly slapped him across the face. He looked at her in shock while holding his stinging cheek.

"I can't believe you, Dash! You idiot! You numbskull! You lousy, cheap, selfish diaper baby! You stinkbrain! How could you lie and keep a secret from your best friend?! I thought you could trust me! Our friendship is over! You're a rat and I don't need you!" Vanellope said before she ran out, leaving Dash standing there before he collapsed to his knees and tears came out of his eyes.

"No. Not again." he said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25-How The Past Affects The Present.

 _Yeah, okay, but why am I here? Oh, okay. Hey, just curious, am I still getting paid for this? Oh, okay. Hey, everybody, it's Violet. UltimateDisneyInfinityFan has asked me to explain to you guys something. You're probably wondering why Dash said, "Not again." Well, it happened just like this, about five months ago…_

Dash was outside playing with a remote control helicopter when he saw a moving van. He watched it go by and stop at an empty house. He looked and saw a young girl with auburn hair jump out of the back seat with a white dog, black cat and brown hamster following her.

"No way. Is that…" he said before he realized it was who he thought it was. He walked over.

"Hi there." he said, getting the girl's attention.

"Hi." she said with a smile before she shook hands with him.

"I'm Dash, and I recognize you from that TV show. You're Penny, right?" he asked.

"You got it. Wanna be friends?" Penny asked.

"Yes. I would like nothing better than to be friends with the star of my favorite action show." Dash said.

After his family introduced themselves, they helped them unpack and invited them to dinner, where they got along really well.

 _After that day, for the next four months, Dash and Penny grew closer, they hung out a lot, played video games, watched movies, played a joke on Mr. Kropp, and more. It got to the point that Dash developed a crush on her, but he was too afraid to tell her. Not only that, but Penny happened to be a fan of the Incredibles, especially Speed Demon, since he reminded her of Bolt. She was such a big fan that he stood for photos, signed every scrap of paper she pushed at him, but, one day, everything went wrong. Penny happened to be near a getaway vehicle that robbers had crashed and was about to explode. Fortunately, Speed Demon was nearby and got her out of the way before it blew, but when it did, the explosion ended up costing him._

"Look out!" Speed Demon shouted as he tackled Penny out of the way of the explosion, but both of them went flying a bit. They landed unharmed on the street.

"Hey, Speed Demon. You okay?" Penny asked as she looked in his direction only to see a sight that shocked her. His mask had been blown off, showing he was Dash.

"D-Dash?!" Penny asked.

"Huh?" the boy asked before realizing how she knew.

"Uh-oh!" he said as Penny walked over.

"You're a superhero?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Penny asked, feeling betrayed.

"Ever heard of a secret identity?" Dash asked as he stood up and put his mask on.

"Yeah, but you kept a secret from me! You don't keep secrets from your best friend! How could you, Dash?! I thought that you trusted me!" Penny said, now angry.

"It was just one secret. I didn't think it would matter!" Dash said.

"It does matter, Dash! You know what, I understand this, but I can't trust you after this! Our friendship's done!" Penny said, pushing him down before she started walking away.

"Penny, wait! I never got to tell you that I-" Dash didn't get to finish before Penny yelled, "BE QUIET!" before running off.

 _After that, Dash was a saddened mess. He moped his way back to NSA HQ with tears running down his face and his head down. We were having a dinner party at NSA HQ, but when Dash came in with his head down, we got worried._

"Hey, Dash, what's wrong?" asked Violet as Dash sat beside her.

Dash slammed his head on the table and started sobbing, "Penny found out who I am! An explosion blew off my mask and she got mad I kept a secret from her and ended our friendship! She can't stand me anymore!" he said between sobs as the others looked at him with sympathy.

"I'm just saying, she wasn't wrong to be mad at you for keeping a secret from your best friend, but ending your friendship over it? That's overreacting a little bit." Eric said.

"Hey, cheer up, Dash." Elastigirl said as she put her hand on his shoulder.

"I can't cheer up! I loved her!" Dash finally yelled, surprising everyone.

"Shoot, that just makes it worse." Mr. Incredible said.

 _It just got more worse for a time from that point. Dash stayed in his room in depression, not coming out for anything. He didn't go to track meets, meet and greets for the Incredibles, nothing. Not only that, but Speed Demon was also absent from crime battles because of that. After about two weeks of this, we were walking down the street when we saw a U-Haul truck going by. Dash looked in the window and saw Penny in it. She didn't even spare a passing glance, making the poor kid sad._

One day, Dash sat on his bed, saddened, when Helen came in and sat beside him.

"Hey, Mom." Dash said.

"Dash, listen, I know you're upset about Penny, but I want you to cheer up. Listen to me, when I was your age, I had an interest in someone before I met your dad. Once he found out that I was a Super, the same thing happened. But, I kept my chin up because my mom told me that there's always someone out there to love me for who I am. You just keep thinking that and you're sure to find someone, okay?" Helen said.

Dash looked at her and smiled and said, "Thanks, Mom."

 _After that day, it took about a week, but Dash's spirit came back, and with it, Speed Demon did, too. Dash was still sad about Penny, but he just kept going by our mom's words._

 _And that brings us up to date…_

CHECK OUT A NEW POLL ON MY PROFILE! IT INVOLVES TWO STORIES WITH THE WINNER GETTING AN UPDATE!


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26-Secrets Unveiled.

Dash walked out of the warehouse and down the sidewalk with his head down and tears pouring out of his eyes.

"Speed Demon!" he heard someone calling. He looked and saw everyone else running over.

He struggled crying before he shouted, "Mom!" and ran into Elastigirl's arms.

"What's wrong, Speed Demon?" asked Elastigirl as her son cried on her shoulder.

"Vanellope found out who I am! She threw our friendship away!" he said between sobs.

"Not again." Eric said before he thought about something, "Speed Demon, did you find out who the leader was?" he asked.

"It was Rancis. He's the one who took Vanellope." the young Super said.

"That little rat? Surprising, but it makes sense." Calhoun said before she realized something.

"Speed Demon, you said Vanellope ended your friendship. She never said anything about a friendship with one of the Incredibles and you've never met Rancis. Unless…" she said.

"Look, it's none of our business, but, who are you?" Felix asked.

The young Super looked surprised at the question before he looked at his parents.

"It's all right." Elastigirl said before she and the others grabbed their masks, showing they'd do it with him for support. Speed Demon nodded before the four family members peeled off their masks, showing their true faces. Calhoun, Felix and Ralph's mouths fell open in shock.

"The Parrs?!" Felix asked.

"You're the Incredibles?!" asked Calhoun.

"No way!" said Ralph.

"Now, do you understand why we said our work was classified?" asked Helen.

"Jiminy Jaminy...THIS IS TOO GREAT!" said Felix with a wide smile.

"Huh?" the heroes asked.

"We're best friends with the Incredibles themselves! Who would've thought?!" Calhoun said.

"You're not mad we kept it secret?" Bob asked.

"No way, we're honored!" Ralph said.

"That's great! Except…" Eric started.

"Except what?" Felix asked.

"Well, Agent Dicker over there works for the National Supers Agency. Any time a Super is seen in their civilian identity, he has to wipe their memories of them. It's like that person never even met the person they saw." Eric explained.

"Not this time, Eric." said Rick, "I can tell how good friends they are with them, so I won't do it as long as they can keep their identities secret."

The three nodded, showing they had their word.

"Dash, you said you found Vanellope. Where is she, and what caused that red mark on your cheek?" asked Violet.

"She slapped me and called me names before she ran out of the warehouse. As for Rancis, he got away." Dash said with his head down.

"It's okay, Dash. She couldn't have gone far. We just gotta look for her." Frozone said.

Afterwards, they wandered around the warehouse district, calling for Vanellope, only to get no answer. After about an hour, they regrouped.

"No luck." said Mr. Incredible.

"Same here." Felix said.

"Man, she could be anywhere." Helen said.

"Wait, I've got an idea!" Ralph said.

"What is it?" Eric asked.

"If we leave out a trail of candy, we'll lead Vanellope right to us!" Ralph said.

"All right! Let Operation Candy Land begin!" Mr. Incredible said.

A little while later, Vanellope was walking around the warehouses grumbling about Dash when she saw a candy bar on the sidewalk.

"Hey!" Vanellope said before she picked it up and saw another one and picked it up. She followed this trail of candy all the way back to the warehouse she had been kept in, not noticing the box in front of her or the rope attached to the stick under it. Eric and the others were around the side, waiting for her to go under the box.

Once she did, Eric pulled the string, successfully trapping her, "Gotcha!" Eric said before everyone ran over and Calhoun lifted the box and hugged Vanellope tightly.

"I'm so glad you're okay, you little cavity!" Calhoun said before Felix hugged her and she leapt and gave Ralph a hug. However, when she noticed the Incredibles, her expression turned sour.

"What are they doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"Vanellope, we need to explain to you why we kept our identities secret, especially me." Dash said.

"I don't want to hear it, Dash!" Vanellope said as she jumped down and pushed Dash on the ground.

"Vanellope von Schweetz, either stop that and listen, or no trips to Litwak's Arcade or Game Central Station for you for a month!" Calhoun said in a strict tone.

Vanellope sighed, "Fine. Go ahead with your explanation." she told Dash.

"You see, as I'm sure you know, being a superhero means we have to have a secret identity. Just because you're my best friend doesn't mean I can just go telling you anything I want. The reason why is because if you were to find out my secret identity and a bad guy was to find out that you knew, he could kidnap you to get to me or my family. Not only that, and this may not seem like a big deal, but there would also be video cameras and news crews all over our front yard, as Mom says." Dash said. As he spoke, Vanellope's expression changed slowly from bored to surprised.

"Not only that, but our family and friends could be used against us if a villain found out they knew our secret identities and then got a hold of them and threatened to hurt them. Like I said, Vanellope, I know I'm your best friend, well, former best friend, but that doesn't just mean I can go telling you every one of my secrets, because it is true that they say some secrets are better left untold. Vanellope, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I know I was an idiot not to tell you about my secret identity, and for that, I'm sorry." Dash finished.

"And?" Vanellope, who had grown a surprised expression which was now an arrogant one, prodded.

"And a numbskull." Dash said.

"And?" Vanellope again prodded.

"And a lousy, cheap, selfish diaper baby." Dash said.

"And?" Vanellope once again prodded.

"And a stinkbrain." Dash said, finally having had enough.

"The second stinkiest brain ever." Vanellope said with a smile before she walked over to him.

"Dash, listen, I'm sorry for slapping you, calling you names, and yelling at you the way I did. Now, I get it. It wasn't right for me to judge you like that. Still wanna be my friend?" Vanellope asked, earning her a surprised look from Dash, who smiled with tears in his eyes before he gave her a hug that she gave back.

"Thank you, Vanellope." Dash said with tears rolling down his face.

The other heroes smiled before they started clapping. Afterwards, Vanellope looked at Dash with a sad smile.

"In fair honesty, I didn't have a right to be mad at you when we've been keeping secrets from you this whole time too." she said, surprising the others except for her family.

"Well, they had to find out sometime." Felix said before his family walked over to the Parrs.

"We probably should've told you sooner, but since you told us your secret, it's only fair that we tell you ours. We're not actual people with special abilities. We're characters from video games in Game Central Station." Felix said.

"What do you mean?" asked Elastigirl.

"Remember the blue hologram like man you saw the last time we invited you to Game Central Station? That was the Surge Protector. He's the guardian of it. Before we moved outside, I was a commander in a game called Hero's Duty, where the player has to shoot Cy-Bugs in order to get to the top of a tower to win a medal." Calhoun said.

"I'm the main hero of Fix-It Felix. Jr. My golden hammer fixes anything like magic that Ralph breaks." Felix said.

"Why does Ralph break stuff?" asked Violet.

"Believe it or not, and please don't attack me, but I'm actually the bad guy in Fix-It Felix Jr. But, I'm not a bad bad guy. I'm just like that in the game. In reality, I'm actually very nice. As the other bad guys say, "I'm bad and that's good. I will never be good and that's not bad. There's no one I'd rather be than me." I don't let my bad guy nature define who I am." Ralph explained.

"I was a racer in Sugar Rush, a candy-themed racing game, which explains my fascination with candy. But, once a bug named Turbo came into the game, he rewrote the code so that I was an outcast. Treated like I just didn't belong. But, once Ralph and these guys came along after Ralph tried to be a good guy by getting a medal and helped me win a race and stop Turbo, it all went back to normal." Vanellope said.

"We got curious as to what life was like outside of Game Central Station and asked the Surge Protector to give us the ability to leave Game Central Station, so that's what he did to our family and Rancis'." Felix explained.

:Okay, but what about the jobs you said you had?" Mr. Incredible asked.

"We actually have them." Ralph said.

"Huh. Well, we can't be mad at you for keeping that from us. Only fair since you weren't mad at us for keeping our identities secret." Violet said with a smile before the two families high-fived.

Meanwhile, back at Game Central Station, in the Transformers game, Ratchet had gathered all of the inhabitants together for a science demonstration.

"And now, I will demonstrate what these two specimen are capable of." Ratchet said as he gestured to two syringe vials on the table as the audience clapped. One was filled with a black liquid, the other one with a red liquid. However, as she watched, Cream the Rabbit noticed behind the glass, a hand come from behind the desk and grab the two vials. She got up and ran towards the glass.

"Cream, you have to get back to your seat." Ratchet said.

"Sorry, Mr. Ratchet, but I thought I saw someone else in there." Cream said before a large red and black clawed hand broke through the glass and grabbed her by the throat, alarming everyone else.


	27. Chapter 27

NOTE: MY POLL HAS BEEN UPDATED! THERE ARE NOW THREE CHOICES! CHECK IT OUT AND CAST YOUR VOTES!

Chapter 27-Danger on the Loose.

Back with the heroes, they were walking down the street towards Game Central Station.

"Hey, fellas, Tapper's is on me tonight!" Ralph said.

"All right!" Everyone else said before Eric pulled out a signal interceptor which was beeping. He pressed a button and everyone heard the following.

"Queen Aleena to all inhabitants of Game Central Station, evacuate immediately. Rancis has returned. He has been altered by Ratchet's experimental serums and is extremely dangerous. Do not take time to gather factors of experiments in the Autobot base. Exit the Transformers game and lock it down as soon as possible. Frankly, I don't know how GCS can survive this chaos. Should you decide to fight him, you're on your own." Queen Aleena's voice came over the device.

"That doesn't sound good. Let's hurry and get there!" Vanellope said before she started running in the direction of Game Central Station, everyone following her. Once they arrived, they saw a piece of the roof was missing and was on fire, as was the interior.

"Oh, no! I hope nobody's hurt!" Violet said before they ran inside and saw all the characters in the middle of the room, unharmed but clearly exhausted from what was happening.

"Hey, what's going on?" Eric asked.

"It was Rancis. He stole two of my experimental specimen." said Ratchet.

"How do we stop him?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"We're not sure that you can. You'd have to overwhelm the beings he injected himself with. Stop them from functioning, inflict too much damage for them to take. Maybe with fire, or intense vibrations. It's all theoretical. The Autobots planned further studies, but…" Mario said.

"We can connect. Can you tell us where Rancis went?" Elastigirl asked.

"Look no further." the little twerp said as he came out of Hero's Duty.

"All right, I can understand kidnapping Vanellope, but causing all this destruction? You won't win her affections that way." Eric said.

"The destruction, to be honest, I didn't mean. It happened before I got control of what I injected. But, enough about me, I want to fight Speed Demon. Whoever wins gets Vanellope." Rancis said.

This flared Vanellope's temper, "How dare you stand there and try to decide my future, Rancis?! I am not a prize to be won!" she said.

"My apologies. I don't think about you that way." Rancis said.

"Neither do I. But, I accept your challenge!" Dash said.

"Fine then. But, first, I've got some friends of mine who'd like to help settle the score." Rancis said before black and red liquid spread over him. The next thing anyone knew, he was a giant goo-like creature that had black and red in a mixed up pattern, white angry looking eyes, sharp teeth, a long tongue, claw-like hands and a white spider on the black.

"I must be seeing things. Those can't be…" Elastigirl said.

"Venom and Carnage." Eric said.

"Wrong. We are Carnom!" the monster said in a gravely voice.


	28. Chapter 28

NOTE: LYRICS FOUND ON RANMA 1/2 WIKI. SONG IS NOT MINE. ALSO, INCREDIBLESFAN1, YOUR IDEA IS REALLY GOOD. HOWEVER, I ALREADY HAVE THE REST OF THE STORY PLANNED OUT, SO IT WILL BE A SIDE STORY AFTER THIS ONE IS FINISHED.

Chapter 28-Dash VS Carnom.

Carnom took a flying leap at Dash with his claws poised to strike with a roar, only for Dash to roll out of the way. Carnom got his claws stuck in the floor and as he struggled to get them out, Dash rushed over and gave him a harsh hook to the face, knocking him over but also freeing him. Carnom held and shook his head before roaring at Dash and giving him a strong punch which sent him flying into the wall and gave him a painful bruise on the side of his head.

(Song owned by Rabbit. Lyrics are Japanese.)

Mawari ni itsu mo otoko-tachi  
Torimaite 'te naabasu Marude kimi wa Biinasu  
Tsui ni okotta mirakuru sa  
Sabaku no naka kara mitsuke-dashita Jewel  
Mukae ni yuku yo donna toki mo  
Furimawasarete mo tokoton crazy for you

Dash then got in a scuffle match with Carnom that resulted in several flying slashes and punches and kicks that finally ended when Dash punched Carnom in the side of the head which caused him to roar in anger before he scratched Dash's face and punched him in the gut, sending him flying back into a glass statue of Mario, which cut him up a little.

Katachi no mienai tsunagari wo shinjitai  
Eye to eye  
Toki ni wa tashikameaitai yo  
Don't you know, know, know  
It's love

Dash leapt up and rushed at Carnom with his fist raised, only for a symbiote tendril to grab his leg before he could react and slam all over the floor around Carnom, giving him bad scrapes and bruises all over his face, as well as a bloody nose. However, once Carnom brought Dash up to his face to roar at him, Dash kicked him in the eye, making him drop him while holding his eye with a pained roar. Dash took this opportunity to zip back and forth and attack Carnom with super speed attacks and punches. Unfortunately, Carnom recovered right before Dash was about to punch him again and grabbed him by the throat before slamming him into and holding him against the wall.

"You weakling!" Carnom growled as he slashed Dash across the face, giving him three bloody scratches as he screamed at the pain.

Komugi-iro shita kimi no hada  
Yatara sosoru akushon Taka-sugiru no tenshon  
Aenai yoru wa me no shita ni  
Kuroi eniguma ga shadou wo nuri ni kuru  
Chigau nioi ja hi ga tsukanai  
Sutairu - sumairu matomete mad about you

Dash actually cried a little at the pain of the scratches before he got mad and swung himself out of Carnom's hand and to the back of his head, which he kicked with both of his feet, making Carnom stumble forward before falling over while holding his head. Dash then grabbed Carnom by his feet and swung him around before he threw him into a fallen steel beam, causing him greater pain. Carnom got up and threw away a piece of steel that had gotten stuck in his arm before letting out a loud roar that sounded like a cross between a dinosaur and a pig, indicating that he was really angry.

Katachi no mienai tsunagari de kanjitai  
Heart to heart  
Toki ni wa tashikameawanakucha  
Don't you know, know, know  
It's love

Dash and Carnom leapt into the air, both claws and feet raised. Dash successfully kicked Carnom back, knocking him into a pillar which broke and fell on top of him in a pile. Carnom burst out of it with a furious roar. He then dove at Dash and punched him harshly in the face, knocking him back into the wall, where he left a hole with his face even worse.

Kazari no nai sugao ni modoru toki  
Yowasa mo namida mo misete ore dake ni  
Hanasanai Hanarenai kono mama itsu made mo  
Toki wo kasanete ikou  
Soshite itsu ka come together

Carnom then grabbed Dash and threw him away. He landed harshly on the floor. Carnom then landed on him after a jump and beat his face relentlessly. However, Dash grabbed his wrist at one point and punched him in the face multiple times in the face at super speed, knocking him away. Carnom landed a little bit away before Dash jumped and kicked him in the face before launching a super speed assault on him. Carnom was actually injured some by this, even losing a few teeth. However, this wasn't going to end easy. Carnom kicked Dash off before the two of them got in a furious scuffle.

Katachi no mienai tsunagari wo shinjitai  
Eye to eye  
Toki ni wa tashikameaitai yo  
Don't you know, know, know

Katachi no mienai tsunagari de kanjitai  
Heart to heart  
Toki ni wa tashikameawanakucha  
Don't you know, know, know  
It's love

The symbiote head finally rolled back, showing Rancis' face.

"You leave me no choice, Dash." Rancis said before he pulled out a syringe filled with a light greenish-blue liquid. He injected himself in the arm with it and, before anyone knew it, sprouted symbiote wings that looked like insect wings, severely sharp claws and once Carnom's head came back, bluish, ominous glowing eyes. Carnom smirked and grabbed Dash by the neck before throwing him in the air and flying to punch him harshly in the back, sending him flying into the light and not just cutting him up, but also electrocuting him, causing him unbearable pain.

"DASH!" the heroes shouted as the beaten Super fell to the floor and hit it harshly, bleeding and groaning in pain with burn marks on him and his suit burnt and torn in some places.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29-The Final Battle.

Carnom roared victoriously as he stood over the defeated Dash.

"Who's the best now?!" Rancis shouted as the symbiote faces rolled back and he pointed at the downed Super.

"You...you...YOU LITTLE MONSTER! TAKE THIS!" Violet shouted in rage before she threw a sonic and fire grenade at him, only for them to have no effect on either of the symbiotes.

"Why didn't they work?!" Eric asked.

"Because of the Cy-Blood." Calhoun said.

"What's Cy-Blood?" asked Mr. Incredible.

"The blood of a Cy-Bug. It acts sort of like an enhancement chemical when injected into one's bloodstream. Since Rancis injected himself with it when he had both the symbiotes injected, it made them immune to their own weaknesses." Calhoun explained.

"Are you saying that those symbiotes are invincible?!" asked Felix in alarm.

"In a word, yes." Calhoun answered as Rancis turned to face them.

"Don't worry about Dash here. I'm sure he did all he could for Vanellope, but I suggest you take him to a hospital and let me do more for Vanellope than he ever could." Rancis said, earning him a scary glare from Vanellope.

"Rancis, how many times do I have to tell you? I. Don't. Have. FEELINGS FOR YOU!" Vanellope emphasised, shouting the last part.

"Vanellope, you don't have to be shy about it. Just tell me how you feel and I promise I can be good to you." Rancis said.

Vanellope slapped her face in exasperation, "For snack's sake." she said.

Suddenly, everyone heard groaning. They looked and saw Dash picking himself up before giving Rancis an angry expression.

"You're right about one thing, Rancis. This fight isn't just for peace or safety. I'm doing this for Vanellope." Dash said, finally managing to stand up.

"Oh, boy, I think this kind of situation calls for an epic song." Eric said before he turned to the Autobots, who were holding musical instruments, "Optimus, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Ironhide, ready?" he asked the robots, who nodded.

Eric jumped in front of a microphone and said, "Autobots, Rock Out!"

Dash got in a fighting position, as did Rancis, who now had a symbiote head again.

(Song owned by Stan Bush. Lyrics changed for kid-friendly reasons.)

 _You Got The Touch!_

 _You Got The Power!_

 _YEAH!_

Dash rushed towards Carnom at super speed as the double symbiote plunged his claws into the floor, causing black and red spikes to pop up everywhere Dash was at, only for him to manage to avoid them all at the last second and end up giving Carnom a powerful punch to the jaw.

 _After all is said and done_

 _You never walk, you never run_

 _You're a winner!_

Carnom stumbled back before he roared and grabbed Dash and flew up in the air with him, preparing for a piledriver, only for the speeding Super to kick him in the gut, causing him to let go of him and allowing Dash the chance to get above him in the air and harshly kick him in the back, causing him to fly face first into the floor, where his head got stuck.

 _Got the moves, you know the street_

 _Break the rules, take the heat_

 _You're nobody's fool!_

Dash then landed behind Carnom and gave him a strong kick to the back, sending him pulling his head out of the floor and roar in agonizing pain before he spit acid at the young Super, which he avoided. Dash then rushed at Carnom and leapt before giving him a strong punch to the face, sending him tumbling back. Carnom roared before he started slashing at Dash, with the young Super narrowly avoiding each and every slash

 _You're at your best when the going gets rough_

 _You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!_

 _You got The Touch!_

 _You got The Power!_

 _When all heck's breaking loose, you'll be right in the eye of the storm!_

 _You got The Heart!_

 _You got The Motion!_

 _You know that when things get too tough,_

 _You got The Touch!_

Carnom finally slashed Dash across the shoulder area, tearing his costume and giving him three bloody scratches as he and the young Super started to get in a furious scuffle that ended with Carnom grabbing Dash by the throat and slamming him around, injuring him more, only for the speeding Super to just come back more determined and kick him in the mouth with a sweep, knocking out every one of his teeth, causing him to drop the young Super and hold his mouth as he loudly roared in intense pain before Dash gave him a swift kick to the gut, sending him flying back.

 _You never bend, you never break!_

 _You seem to know just what it takes! You're a fighter!_

Dash then jumped in the air and gave the symbiote kid a double ax handle to the head, knocking him silly before he used his super speed to deliver left and right hooks to Carnom's face at an accelerating rate before Carnom roared angrily and the two of them got in a fierce scuffle which caused black eyes, scratches, pains and more. Dash then headbutted the symbiote in the head, making him hold his head before he angrily tried to scratch him.

 _It's in the blood_

 _It's in the will_

 _It's in the mighty hands of steel_

 _When you're standing your ground!_

Carnom then shouted, "Enough!" before he extended his claws and shot small symbiote needles at the young boy. Dash ran, but the needles followed him like heat-seeking missiles. But, Dash had a plan. He ran at super speed in a zigzag pattern, the needles following him until he directed them back at Carnom's face, blinding him when they hit him in the eyes. Dash then launched a super speed assault to Carnom's stomach, causing him more pain.

 _And you never give in when your back's to the wall_

 _Gonna fight to the end and you're takin' it all!_

 _You got The Touch!_

 _You got The Power!_

 _When all heck's breaking loose, you'll be right in the eye of the storm!_

 _You got The Heart!_

 _You got The Motion!_

 _You know that when things get too tough,_

 _You got The Touch!_

Dash finally ended up punching Carnom hard enough to make him barf up the Cy-Blood as ordinary acid, weakening him back down before he beat him senseless from every direction.

 _You're fighting fire with fire!_

 _You know you got The Touch!_

At this point, Carnom roared and jumped in the air and dove towards Dash with his claws raised. Dash, however, ducked and grabbed his foot as he spun him around before throwing him into a steel beam again.

 _You're at your best when the going gets rough_

 _You've been put to the test, but it's never enough!_

 _You got The Touch!_

 _You got The Power!_

 _YEAH!_

"FINISH HIM!" Everyone shouted. Dash ran and punched the dizzy Carnom from under the chin while spinning.

 _You got The Touch!_

 _You got The Power!_

 _Touch!_

"SHORYUKEN!" Dash shouted as he sent Carnom flying back into an exposed electrical panel, shocking him and causing him to roar in pain before the symbiotes crumbled and ended up being electrocuted until they were no more. Rancis took the shock and fell to the ground unconscious.

"FATALITY!" a deep voice said.

Dash stood where he had been when he punched him, panting before he yelled to the ceiling in victory and fell over.

"Dash!" his and Vanellope's family said as they rushed over.

After having Rancis sent to juvenile hall and notifying his parents, Elastigirl asked Ratchet, "Can you Autobots heal humans?"

Ratchet nodded. Later, in the Autobot base, everyone was watching as Ratchet ran a green energy ray over Dash that healed his injuries and even fixed his suit. After a few minutes, Vanellope hopped on the table Dash was on and sat near him. Dash was out for a little bit longer before he awoke.

"Dash! You're all right!" Vanellope said.

Dash looked and was happy to see her, "What's up, Vanellope?" he asked.

"Dash, why'd you put yourself through all that for me? I'm not worth that." Vanellope said.

"Hey, Autobots, change the song." Eric said, snapping his fingers before handing them a piece of paper, after which they played a guitar tune.

"Vanellope, there's something you should know. The pain, the money, the trouble I spent on you, you're worth all of it to me." Dash said before he wrapped his arms around the young racer and kissed her on the lips, causing her eyes to go wide in shock, as well as everyone else's as Eric sang another song.

(Song owned by Toto.)

 _It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you!_

 _There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!_

 _I bless the rains down in Africa!_

 _Gonna take some time to do the things we never have for you!_

Vanellope kept looking shocked before she kissed Dash back, leading everyone to "Awww." as they broke it.

"I love you, Vanellope von Schweetz." Dash said.

"I love you too, Dashiell Robert Parr." Vanellope whispered.

Dash and Vanellope's families smiled as they walked over.

"Way to go, kid. You've got your first real kiss." Elastigirl said with a thumbs-up.

"Mrs. Calhoun, if I may ask, is it all right if…" Dash said before he whispered something in Calhoun's ear.

"No problem, kid." she said with a smile.

Dash gave her a thumbs-up before he turned to Vanellope and asked, "Vanellope, will you be my girlfriend?"

Vanellope smiled wider than ever before, "Yes." she said.

"Now, if we let you two be together, can we count on no relationship problems?" Mr. Incredible joked.

"I don't know about that, but one thing's for sure, I don't see how I could have any problems with the perfect girl." Dash said before he and Vanellope shared another kiss.


	30. Epilogue

Epilogue-9 Years Later.

A tall 18-year old girl was sitting at a table in a restaurant. She was wearing a red dress and had her black hair in a ponytail.

"He's late." she sighed. That's when she heard the door open and saw a boy with blonde hair wearing a nice casual outfit come in.

"Hey, Vanellope, sorry I'm late. Had some business to take care of." the boy said as he sat down.

"What kind of business, Dash? Did you have food deliveries to do and end up stubbing your toe?" Vanellope asked.

"Hey!" Dash said, offended.

"I'm just kidding, guh-doy." Vanellope said with an obvious face.

"Yeah, well, your jokes are getting a little out of hand." Dash said as the waiter brought their food.

After a fancy dinner, the waitress came to serve dessert.

Dash leaned and whispered, "You remembered the arrangement, right?"

"Of course, sir." the waitress said with a smile before she handed him a really small tray.

"Dash, what did you order for dessert?" Vanellope asked as she lifted the lid off her ice cream sundae.

"Vanellope, there's something I have to tell you. Ever since the day I met you, every time I saw you, my heart was like a melted piece of candy because of you. Now, I have something that will melt yours." Dash said before he lifted the lid and revealed a small black box. Vanellope froze as Dash took it and bent on one knee and opened it, showing a diamond ring.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk." Vanellope whispered with her hand covering her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes.

"Vanellope von Schweetz, will you marry me?" Dash asked.

Vanellope finally couldn't contain herself anymore as she threw her arms around Dash and shouted, "Yes, Dash! I will! I will!" as the other patrons clapped as Dash slid the ring on Vanellope's finger and they kissed.

A few days later, at a decorated Game Central Station, all the game inhabitants, Vanellope and Dash's friends and families, and a time-traveling Eric were waiting for Vanellope to arrive. Dash was already at the altar, wearing a tuxedo, and they had a priest ready. Then, that's when the Wedding March tune started playing. Everyone looked at the back and saw Vanellope step in, wearing a wedding dress and a veil. Everyone smiled as she walked down the aisle and sat down as she reached the altar. Dash removed the veil and the two of them shared a loving smile.

"Dearly beloved, friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness these two be wed in holy matrimony. Marriage is much more than just love. It is love's desire to fulfill itself. Therefore, if your love and needs have desires, let these be your own. To help each other know you shall take on any challenge, make any sacrifice, stay with them for better or worse, to be there when you are sick or hurting. Most important of all, make sure you know one another's love, a never-ending cycle of your new lives that you have agreed to live together, a sign of your never ending care for one another, and a contract you both have an eternal signature for. Who gives this woman to this man?"

Calhoun and Felix stood, "We do." they said in unison as they walked over and placed Vanellope's hands in Dash's before returning to their seats.

"Now, let these two exchange their vows." the priest said.

"Vanellope, from the day we met, I knew there was something special about you that I couldn't tell was in any other girl. A spirit just like mine, burning with raw energy and adrenaline, everything I had ever wanted in a girl. I know you felt bad about those other kids making fun of you, but that was the reason I stood up for you, because I saw you as someone special, someone like me, who was different from the rest of the world, but still seeking acceptance. I vow from this day forward, that I shall give my undevoted love and care unto you as we step through each new day that marks the pages of this new chapter of our lives, to care about you for better or worse." Dash said.

Vanellope smiled widely with tears building in her eyes, "Dash, when I first met you, I thought you were just another average kid. But, you proved to be so much more to me, especially being my lover. When I look back from the day we first met to our first date, and now to here, I think how lucky I was to meet a person like you, someone who is truly an incredible person in both heart and soul. You proved to me that there's so much more to love than meets the eye. You always stood by me, even when I treated you badly, and I'll be forever grateful to you for that. I vow that from this day forward we shall always be with each other and I will never cheat or betray you. I'll love you until eternity comes to an end." she said.

"Do you, Dash, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the priest asked.

"I do." Dash said.

"Vanellope, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" the priest asked.

"I do." Vanellope said.

"At this time, we will begin with the exchanging of the rings." the priest said as a small boy with his hair spiked up in the middle walked down the aisle with two rings on a cushion.

"Congrats, big brother." he whispered to Dash.

"Thanks, Jack-Jack." Dash whispered back before he and Vanellope took the rings and held them.

"I have for you, this golden ring. This most precious of metals is a symbol that your love is the most precious of elements in my life. This ring has no beginning or end, which is a sign the love between us shall never see its cease. I place it on your finger as a visible sign of the blessed vows which, on our weeding day, the most glorious of our days, have made us husband and wife." they both said before they placed the rings on each other's fingers.

"At this time, let us pray for these two." the priest said.

Everyone bowed their heads and closed their eyes as the priest said, "Dear Lord, our gracious Heavenly Father, we come to You today to bless these two newlyweds, Dear Lord. We just ask that You watch over them, Lord, help them power through the darkest of times, Dear Lord, bring them happiness and keep Your hand upon them, Lord, keep them safe, Dear Lord, lead them down the right path, Dear Lord, help them to make it through even the toughest of trials. You know the trials they have already overcome to make it to their current status, Dear Lord, and that many more challenges lie ahead, Dear Lord, and we ask that You bless them with Your Faith, Dear Lord, and keep them together for as long as You have planned, and all of God's church said…"

"Amen." Everyone said in unison.

"By the power vested in me, by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." the priest said before Dash and Vanellope wrapped their arms around each other and shared their first passionate kiss as husband and wife as everyone in the chapel clapped, with Helen, Mirage, Calhoun, Kari, Violet, Honey, and even Edna crying their eyes out. Eric, Ralph, Lucius, Bob, Felix, Rick, and Tony just kept their smiles, a few of them fighting back tears.

"Ladies and gentlemen, friends and family, I present to you, for the first time, Mr and Mrs. Parr-Schweetz." the priest concluded as Dash and Vanellope faced everybody, who were all standing up and clapping even louder.

"Here goes!" Vanellope said before she tossed a bouquet into the air, which was caught by Mirage.

After the wedding ceremony, everyone went into the kitchen of the Game Central Station for the after party. There was dancing, food, cake and everything else.

As Dash and Vanellope sat at a table, Eric came over and said, "Congratulations, guys. You did it."

"Thanks, Eric." said Vanellope.

That's when Helen, Violet, and Bob came over following him.

"We're so proud of you, honey." Helen said, brushing tears out of her eyes.

"I can't believe the little squirt that was my little brother has finally gone and gotten himself married." Violet said, struggling not to cry before she blew her nose.

"Way to go, son, you've made your old man proud." Bob said before he shook Dash's hand.

"Thanks, everybody." Dash said before another female voice said, "Hey, forgetting somebody?"

Dash turned and saw Mirage, Edna, Rick, Kari and Tony all smiling.

"I can't believe my little nephew's finally gotten himself a wife." Mirage said tearfully as she gave Dash a hug.

"I'm not little anymore, Aunt Mirage." Dash said with a smile as he returned her hug before Edna said, "You best take care of yourself and your wife, dahling. If you ever need someone to design you new suits, don't hesitate to let me know." with tears coming out of her eyes.

"Sure, E." said Dash before Rick shook his hand as Mirage let go.

"It's been a real honor working with you, Dash." Rick said.

"Thank you, Rick. Same goes to you." Dash said as Tony and Kari shook his hands.

"Congratulations, Dash." Kari said.

"Yeah, you really deserved this." Tony said.

"Thanks, guys." Dash said before Jack-Jack patted him on the back.

"Congratulations, Dash." Jack-Jack said.

"Thanks again, Jack-Jack." Dash said.

"Way cool, kid. You really made us proud today." Lucius said before fist bumping him.

"Thank you, Lucius." Dash said.

"Make sure you treat Vanellope right, kid." Honey said before hugging him.

"I will, Honey. Thank you." Dash said before he returned it.

"Hey, don't leave us out." Ralph said as he, Felix and Calhoun approached Vanellope.

"I can't believe my little girl's finally a married woman." Felix said before he and Calhoun hugged Vanellope tearfully.

"We're so proud of you, Vanellope. Know this, no matter how far you go from us, you'll always be our daughter." Calhoun said.

"And you'll always be my parents." Vanellope said, tears also coming out of her eyes.

Once they let go, she walked over to Ralph, who bent and hugged her legs.

"Ralph, what are you doing?" Vanellope asked with a chuckle.

"Sorry, kid, I'm still not used to your height." Ralph said with a tearful chuckle before he got up and hugged her right.

She hugged Ralph back and said, "You're still my best friend and my hero, and you always will be, Wreck-It Ralph." Vanellope said, struggling not to cry.

"I know." Ralph said, letting the tears fall before he let go of her.

After all the food had been eaten and congratulations were given, Dash and Vanellope grabbed microphones and Dash said, "We just want to thank everyone here for coming to our wedding, especially our friends and family. We never could have got this far without them. We love you guys. Let's hear it for them!" earning their families a round of applause, which they smiled at.

"Me and Dash are just about to head out, but before we do, we have one last song we'd like to sing for all of you." Vanellope said before a techno beat began.

(Song owned by Owl City.)

(Dash) _Switch on the sky and the stars glow for you._

 _Go see the world cause it's all so brand new._

 _Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine._

(Vanellope) _It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly._

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night._

 _There's something in the air you can't deny._

(Dash and Vanellope) _It's been fun but now I've got to go._

 _Life is way too short to take it slow._

 _But before I go and hit the road, I gotta know._

 _Till then, when can we do this again?_

(Everyone else) _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

(Dash) _When Can I See You Again?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

(Vanellope) _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

(Dash) _I gotta know, When Can I See You Again?_

(Vanellope) _Joined at the hip, yeah, your sidekick needs you._

 _Life is a trip and the road map leads you._

 _Look all around at the mountains you haven't climbed._

(Dash) _It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly._

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night._

 _There's something in the air you can't deny._

(Dash and Vanellope) _It's been fun but now I've got to go._

 _Life is way too short to take it slow._

 _But before I go and hit the road, I gotta know._

 _Till then, when can I see you again?_

(Everyone) _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

(Vanellope) _When Can I See You Again?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

(Dash) _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

(Vanellope) _I gotta know, When Can I See You Again?_

(Dash and Vanellope) _Don't close your eyes cause your future's ready to shine._

 _It's just a matter of time before we learn how to fly._

 _Welcome to the rhythm of the night._

 _There's something in the air you can't deny._

 _So let me know before I wave goodbye._

 _When Can I See You Again?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _When Can I See You Again?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _When can we do this again?_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh!_

 _Yeah, it's been fun but now I've got to go._

 _Life is way too short to take it slow._

 _But before I go and hit the road, tell me when._

 _When Can I See You Again?_

 _When Can I See You Again?_

 _Tell Me When, When Can I See You Again?_

Everyone applauded loudly as the two newlyweds took a bow before walking to the exit, where the Incredibile Mark 1 was waiting for them as their wedding getaway car/dowry, a Just Married sign already on the back. After exchanging hugs and handshakes one more time, Dash and Vanellope climbed into the car and waved as they drove off, cans and shoes bouncing from the back they were tied to. Their family and friends waved back with smiles.

"Good luck, you guys!" Eric shouted.

"Take care of her, Dash!" Calhoun called before the car disappeared from sight.

A little further down the road, Dash and Vanellope heard a commotion going on as police sirens were chasing a getaway car. Dash smirked at Vanellope, who smirked back before she covered herself and Dash in pixels and the next thing anyone knew, they were in Incredible suits.

"Ready for the first part of our honeymoon?" Dash asked.

"The Glitch is ready for action, Speed Demon!" Vanellope said before Dash pushed a button and the car transformed into the Incredibile and sped off after the fleeing car.

THE END.

"Yo, Autobots, the credits are about to start. Rock out, again!" Eric said as the Autobots grabbed their instruments and started an epic guitar tune.

(Song owned by Stan Bush.)

 _Sometimes when your hopes have all been shattered and there's nowhere to turn._

 _You wonder how you keep going!_

Story idea inspired by several Dash and Vanellope fanart pictures. They all belong to their rightful owners. Credit goes to them.

 _Think of all the things that really mattered and the chances you've earned._

 _The fire in your heart is growing!_

 _You can fly if you try leaving the past behind._

 _Heaven only knows what you might find!_

Title inspired by a verse from the song Ring of Fire by Johnny Cash, but I first heard it as a Dragonforce cover.

 _Dare!_

 _Dare to believe you can survive!_

 _You hold the future in your hand!_

 _Dare!_

 _Dare to keep all your dreams alive!_

 _It's time to take a stand!_

 _You can win if you DARE!_

All songs and other related tracks belong to their respective owners.

Wedding speeches made or borrowed from the text on these sites: Angelfire, Smore, and Dotcomwomen. Credit goes to the posters.

 _Everybody's trying to break your spirit, keeping you down._

 _Seems like It's been forever!_

 _There's another voice if you'll just hear it, saying it's the last round._

 _Looks like it's now or never!_

 _Out of the darkness, you stumble into the light!_

 _Fighting for the things you know are right!_

Just so everyone knows, I have nothing against the Rancis and Vanellope pairing, I just think it's a little overused. No offense, though, to anyone who supports it. Keep writing well!

 _Dare!_

 _Dare to believe you can survive!_

 _The power is there at your command!_

 _Dare!_

 _Dare to keep all your dreams alive!_

 _It's time to take a stand!_

 _You can win if you DARE!_

Militia battle and unmasking scenes inspired by Batman: Arkham Knight.

Dash and Penny relationship inspired by more DeviantArt images. Credit goes to the artists.

Carnom is an actual Marvel villain who originates from the game LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. Credit goes to the designers and Marvel.

Cy-Blood concept inspired by TN-1 from Batman: Arkham Origins. Credit goes to the designers.

Symbiote injection inspired by The Amazing Spider-Man 2: The Game. Credit goes to the designers.

Autobots, Rock Out is a trope named by TV Tropes. Credit goes to them for the name.

 _Dare!_

 _Dare to believe you can survive!_

 _You hold the future in your hand!_

 _Dare!_

 _Dare to keep all your dreams alive!_

 _The power is there at your command!_

 _Dare!_

 _Dare to keep all your love alive!_

 _Dare to be all that you can be!_

 _Dare!_

 _There is a place where dreams survive!_

 _It's calling you on to victory!_

 _Dare!_

 _Dare!_

 _Dare!_


End file.
